In the Silence Infinity
by sottomaru
Summary: Toda una vida tuve todo lo que queria y necesitaba, no me faltaba nada... Toda una vida creì que estaba bien... Toda una vida, me equivoqué...
1. Soledad

La espesa bruma cubría como siempre los bosques de pino y oyamel en las montañas del norte. Un ambiente frío y sereno se cernía en los alrededores de un templo colosal, un profundo olor a fresco resonaba, y muy de vez en cuando se podían apreciar figuras borrosas en la soledad de la neblina...

**+ In The Silence Infinity +**

By **Sottomaru.**

**Capitulo 1.- "Soledad"**

Ante la majestuosidad del templo, la humildad de los monjes que ahí habitaban se opacaba casi al instante. Las finas maderas resplandecían por el constante aseo y cuidado que se empeñaban en ellas, un sutil aroma de pino se desprendía de éstas mientras que las hermosas paredes aumentaban la suntuosidad del recinto.

La vida dentro del templo no pasaba de las colosales paredes que resguardaban el lugar, solo algunos monjes podían salir de vez en cuando a misiones religiosas o a bajar a un pequeño poblado a cinco kilómetros para abastecer al templo. Las puertas siempre estaban abiertas a todo mundo aunque no hubiese muchos extraños que se apareciesen por ahí a menos que fuese una emergencia o se tratase de una fiesta importante de la religión que ahí se profetizaba.

En el interior, se podía ver a hombres de todas las edades, desde niños hasta ancianos pasando por los jóvenes y hombres maduros que realizaban labores de limpieza, cuidado o restauración, muchos otros simplemente se dedicaban a rezar y ofrendar al Dios del Fuego, deidad venerada en el lugar. Hoy, no era la excepción...

Unos jóvenes monjes caminaban a sus habitaciones después de haber terminado de limpiar los pisos, caminaban alegremente mientras parloteaban sobre algunas cosas que últimamente habían sucedido en los alrededores. Un kimono simple de color rojo, muy sencillo, era cubierto por una estola naranja, ambos se conjuntaban para cubrir el cuerpo y evitar así estragos del frío en las montañas, y sus pies andaban descalzos sintiendo el tacto suave de la madera.

Ambos caminaban sin alguna preocupación más que lo que atendía a su charla expectante...

- no me gustaría ser el próximo al que Chiriku-sama mande al pueblo- decía un moreno a otro castaño que iba a su lado

- si, creo que yo también querría ser el último en ser enviado- decía el otro

- el único que tiene esa suerte será el idiota de Hidan- el moreno no parecía muy contento- a ese nunca le mandan a nada...

- y todo por que siempre está rezando, joder! Para que reza tanto? Para ser privilegiado o qué?

- jajaja- rió el otro - muy buena idea...

- rezo para satisfacer a Dios- las palabras del susodicho rasgaron el aire, había aparecido por detrás de ambos monjes.

- ah! Hidan!- ambos se voltearon

Un joven atractivo, de piel clara y cabello plateado, los miraba atentamente y con una sonrisita sarcástica, sus pupilas violáceas no dejaban de verlos divertidas. También llevaba unos ropajes idénticos a los de sus compañeros.

- parece que el ambiente ha estado muy tenso, ah?- preguntaba el peliplata- parece que las sabandijas que en vez de hacer oración y se la pasan ansiando bienes terrenales, tienen mucha cola que les pisen, eh?

- que cosas dices?- el moreno se puso nervioso

- cómo coño sabes que...?

- shhh!- Hidan los calló- que las paredes escuchan...no quiero que se metan en problemas... Dios no me lo perdonaría!- dijo mientras se pasaba por en medio de ellos hasta quedar a sus espaldas otra vez- nos vemos... - el peliplata se perdió en la inmensidad del pasillo- o tal vez no?- alcanzaron a escuchar al voz divertida de Hidan al desaparecer.

- maldito Hidan!- decía el castaño

- no puedo creer que se las de importante! Es un engreído!- el moreno casi gritaba, parecía que iba a explotar

- pero que cojones quiso decir con "o tal vez no"? será que Chiriku-sama nos enviará a...- otro monje llegó

- hey! ustedes dos!- les hablaba un rubio- Chiriku-sama necesita que vayan al pueblo!

- qué?- ambos se miraron- HIDAN!

El joven peliplata entraba a su habitación, perfectamente ordenada. Un leve suspiro se le escapó de sus finos labios, era algo miserable y melancólico ese lugar o, al menos eso pensaba de vez en cuando, cuando escuchaba los alardes de los demás... pero tanta debilidad no la iba a mostrar a nadie con tanta facilidad.

Avanzó hasta llegar a un pequeño closet en el que solía guardar sus ropajes y las mantas limpias. Removió sus cosas un poco y sacó una lanza con uno de sus extremos en forma de punta, el objeto medía casi lo mismo que él; volvió a remover sus ropas y sacó una guadaña de tres cuchillas con forma...una más pequeña que la otra.

- Mi Dios Jashin los maldecirá..- dijo pensando en esos dos que antes se había topado- estúpidos...

Rápidamente sacó unas ropas igualmente a las que ya traía puestas, el único cambio que tenían era el color, pues mientras que el kimono era negro, la estola era blanca. Una vez listo, tomó su guadaña y la lanza y salió furtivamente de su habitación...

Un hombre alto con capa negra, de bordados rojos en formas de nubes, entraba a un pequeño restaurante con un portafolio en manos. Una capucha blanca le cubría el cabello oscuro, su rostro era cubierto por una tela negra y sus ojos verdes destellaban con gran fuerza ante su nuevo objetivo. Pareció que buscaba a alguien y una vez divisado aun hombre calvo, sentado al fondo del lugar, entró y fue a sentarse a su lado.

- hola, Kakuzu- exclamó aquel hombre por lo bajo- que es lo que deseas de mi esta vez?- una horrenda sonrisa forzada no se quitaba de su rostro

- quiero que me digas la cabeza más cara que buscas- su voz ronca parecía rasgar el aire ante cada palabra

- Kakuzu, Kakuzu...tu avaricia me fascina- exclamó el otro sin dejar se sonreír

- habla ya...

- el monje Chiriku, uno de los 12 guardianes...su cabeza es alta...- susurró- el templo donde se alberga no está muy lejos de aquí...

- bien...

- pero lo harás tu solo?...dónde está tu último compañero?- preguntó intrigado

- tres metros bajo tierra, basuras como ese sólo estorban mi camino...

- jajaja...a veces me pregunto como un sastre tan magnifico como tú, que lo tenía todo, se convirtió en un perfecto asesino, cazador de recompensas… Akatsuki te ha llevado demasiado lejos...

- Akatsuki cumplirá mi deseo- sus ojos se iluminaron- cuanto es por Chiriku?

- son 300 000 ryos por su cabeza- hizo un pequeño ademán con su mano – si necesitas más, entonces ve por otro guardia... de 350 000 000 de ryos!

- suena interesante- Kakuzu meditó un rato- pero a lo mientras iré por lo más cercano... unos idiotas me han estado siguiendo el paso, será mejor que mate dos pájaros de un solo tiro...

- jujuju... camina por la vereda del bosque, es el único lugar para llegar al Templo del Fuego...aunque os recomiendo que vayáis con cuidado, últimamente un asesino se las merodea por ahí...

- un asesino, eh?- sonrió.

- joder! Joder! JODER!- gritaba aquél moreno mientras que él y su compañero caminaban por en medio del bosque sombrío y aterrador...

La bruma estaba ya por despejarse, sus pasos eran lentos y temerosos ante lo inminente que podría ser con encontrarse a aquél asesino que merodeaba. Un profundo escalofrío les recorría toda la espinilla, llevándoles a lo más profundo de su ser un temor inimaginable.

Chiriku los había mandado al pueblo a traer unas cuantas plantas medicinales y algo de víveres, incienso y velas para las ofrendas que se ofrecerían en los próximos días. Caminaban uno junto al otro sin separarse mucho, el miedo los embargaba y un profundo silencio, acompañado de una extraña sensación de soledad, les ponía más nerviosos aún. Sin quererlo el castaño se tropezó con una piedra, jalando a su compañero del kimono y ocasionándole un gran susto.

- ah!- cayó

- que cojones crees que haces? Me has metido un susto tremendo!- gritó enfadado desde lo alto.

- lo siento, me he tropezado con algo...- miró con lo que se había tropezado – ah...ah! AH!

- un brazo?- gritó el moreno, un brazo ensangrentado estaba tirado en medio de las hojas secas y húmedas del bosque, era un brazo...al que le faltaba el cuerpo.

- si que ambos sois un escándalo- una voz suave se escuchó de entre los árboles.

- eh?- ambos comenzaron a voltear a todos lados sin ver quien era el que les hablaba- sal! no tenemos miedo!- gritó el moreno nervioso.

- que coño haces?...nos va a matar!- el otro apenas y podía articular palabra a causa del temor que lo invadía

- es una buena idea- la voz se escuchó a sus espaldas- deberías aprender a escuchar a los demás...idiota-de un solo tajo, unas cuchillas habían salido de la nada y le habían cortado al cabeza al moreno

- WAAAAAH!- el otro volvió a caer al suelo por el susto- ah?...

La sombra que tanto los perseguía salió por fin de entre los árboles, el castaño se sorprendió al ver a su asesino; una capa negra cubría todo su cuerpo, en su mano llevaba una lanza terminada en punta mientras que a la otra sujetaba el extremo un lazo en donde al otro lado yacía la guadaña triple.

- n-no...m-me mates...TE LO SUPLICO!- se incorporó y comenzó a pedir clemencia por su vida de rodillas...

Kakuzu subía la ladera por donde aquél hombre le había dicho, traía aun consigo el portafolios en su mano. Parecía demasiado importante como para andarlo dejando al alcance de cualquiera, sus ojos verdes se centraban en su futuro...

-...- un leve jadeo se dejaba escuchar desde su boca- kh..!- se detuvo un momento y logró ver una mancha en su capa negra- sangre otra vez...

Levantó la manga un poco. Una piel clara cubierta casi en su totalidad de cicatrices, sangraba abundantemente de una herida que parecía provocada por una espada. Unos hilitos de sangre corrían hasta sus dedos para terminar muriendo en la tierra. Kakuzu limpio un poco la herida con la tela del kimono negro que llevaba debajo de la capa y suspiró mirando al cielo, invisible gracias a los árboles del bosque.

- parece que tendré que esconderte un tiempo- dijo volviendo a mirara su portafolio

Miró un buen lugar donde pudiese acordarse bien en donde lo había dejado, observó las raíces visibles de un árbol cercano. Andó hasta ese lugar tranquilo y cortó un poco para que el portafolio pudiera entrar, lo dejó bien asegurado y más tarde tapó el hoyo con piedras y ramas… por ultimo hizo una marca en forma de flecha anunciando el lugar, pasó una cortada por en medio de esta… esa era su señal.

- listo...- musitó- n?

Una alarido de terror se escuchó entre el bosque, muy cerca de donde estaba él.

- parece que tengo más compañía...

Comenzó a andar hacía la dirección en donde unos murmullos comenzaban a hacerse audibles, sea quien estuviese ahí, fuera o no un asesino; él mismo se encargaría de matarle para resguardar su botín...

- Dios es quien juzga tus actos...no yo..- decían esos finos labios que se curvaban al decir cada palabra- pecador... Dios te castigará!

- eh?...- alzó un poco el rostro para ver quien era el que le hablaba, esa voz se le hacía conocida...- H-Hidan?

- y con más razón ahora que has descubierto quien soy yo- el peliplata se quitó al capucha de la cara, dejándose ver así finalmente- muere...

El joven empuñó su guadaña triple en el aire, al mismo tiempo que con su lanza apuntaba amenazadoramente el cráneo del que una vez fue su compañero.

- sentirás la ira del gran Dios Jashin!

- wah!- un golpe sordo se escuchó, un pequeño río de sangre se formo y fue a dar hasta los pies del ojilila quien se sonreía grandiosamente.

- oh Dios Jashin, acepta esta ofrenda de tu humilde servidor y...n?- un ruido, miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a empuñar su guadaña y pico- parece que hay más ofrendas...- se subió la capucha y se alejó del lugar

Una cabeza se asomaba entre algunos árboles para espiar a quien tendría próximamente como oponente si era necesario. No pudo verle el rostro, pero era seguro que sería quien aun tuviese su vida consigo. No era más de uno, por los murmullos que había escuchado sabía que habían sido dos quienes estaban hablando pero uno ya estaba en otro lado.

Salió de su escondite y siguió tranquilamente, cuando una cuchilla le acarició el rostro levemente haciéndole una leve cortadita que sangró un poco.

- parece que has dado conmigo!- Kakuzu no parecía muy preocupado

- parece que tu has dado con tu muerte- respondió Hidan bajo las capas negras que lo cubrían

- parece que no eres más que un hablador

- jajaja y tu un idiota por subestimarme

Hidan movió lo más rápido que pudo su guadaña, pero aquél desconocido lo había logrado esquivar sin mucho problema. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, las pupilas verdes se toparon con las violáceas. Una emoción extraña invadió a ambos y unos movimientos rápidos por parte de Kakuzu hicieron tambalear a Hidan un par de veces, le era muy difícil esquivarlos a tal rapidez. Sabía que cualquier falla podría costarle incluso al vida pero si no descansaba un poco, también sería muy arriesgado. Sin saber cuando o en que momento sucedió, el otro tipo ya lo tenía sometido de los brazos por detrás.

- eres un poco lento, no?

- maldito!

- como es que un idiota como tú ha matado a tantos?- preguntó intrigado

- kh- Kakuzu lo estaba apretando fuertemente contra si para tenerlo mejor sometido, sintió como una mano le arrancaba la capucha que lo cubría y los ojos verdes nuevamente le miraban

- vaya, vaya, vaya...solo eres un mocoso- exclamó el otro, el peliplata intentó safársele pero eso ocasionaba que el otro simplemente lo apretara más- ah...- un leve gemido se le escapó de la boca al sentir el cuerpo del otro muy pegado al suyo...- suéltame...

- no lo creo

Pero qué le sucedía? Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien lo había podido detener de esa forma, someterlo y prácticamente tratarlo como una muñeca de trapo. Se sentía un poco frustrado, conmocionado y extraño. Por una parte de sentía humillado por no poder contra aquél tipo, otra parte se sentía extrañamente bien por alguna razón que aún no terminaba de entender él mismo, pero si no hacía algo el otro le iba a matar...

- enserio?- Hidan sonrió

- kh!- la lanza de Hidan logró clavársele al otro en el pecho, Kakuzu soltó al peliplata quién tomó nuevamente su guadaña y apunto al cuello del otro

- decías?- esa cínica sonrisa en su rostro, Kakuzu la apreció a la perfección...un rostro bello y casi celestial con la mente de un enfermo religioso- ahora tendrás el honor de ser una ofrenda para Jashin-sama, pagano!

- kh...- Kakuzu tomó con ambas manos la lanza que aun traía en su pecho y la sacó con fuerza, un chorro de sangre le dio en la cara a Hidan que había quedado estupefacto

- no es posible...

- Eh! Quien anda ahí!- unas voces se acercaban, tal parecía que alguien más estaba ahí.

- chih! Parece que el estúpido de Chiriku ha mandado a alguien a capturarme- se quejó Hidan- Jashin-sama estará contento con dos ofrendas... o tres si es que tú mueres...jejeje- río mirando al otro que ya se desvanecía- nos vemos!- se fue corriendo por ahí entre los árboles...

-...

El cuerpo de Kakuzu quedó tirado entre la tierra húmeda, a acusa del ambiente, y las hojas que caían de los árboles cercanos. Unos monjes del templo del fuego llegaron corriendo, encontrándoselo... casi muerto...

Kontinuará...

**NA: Este fue el primer fanfic KakuHidan que escribí en mi vida, lo hice cuando tenía 16 años así que espero no me maten por dejarlo tal cual lo escribí hace años xD.**

**Bien. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	2. Olor a Pino

La frialdad de un despertar vacío no puede compararse con la frialdad de las montañas del norte o los inviernos del sur. La pesadez de tener que despertar del hermoso sueño, de tener algo realmente valioso, para caer nuevamente en la crudeza de la realidad es sofocante. Sacrificar el poco consuelo que queda a cambio de nada, es cruel, triste y doloroso...

**+ Akatsuki's Chronicles: In The Silence Infinity +**

By **Sottomaru.**

**Capitulo 2.- "Olor de Pino"**

Un inmenso ajetreo se lograba escuchar a través de la puerta. Los rayos semi plateados de la mañana, que lograban filtrarse a través de la puerta, eran interrumpidos por las sombras de los monjes que corrían de un lado a otro. Murmullos y más murmullos, que no dejaban al peliplata dormir hasta sus últimos momentos.

Sus ojos lilas se abrieron poco a poco mientras que una mueca de disgusto se iba formando. Miró la pequeña rendija de la puerta y observó como varios pies se paseaban. Se incorporó un poco, la yutaka blanca resbaló ligera por su cuerpo, dejando ver parte de un hermoso pecho pálido. El joven se levantó poco a poco hasta dar de narices con todo su cuarto.

- y ahora qué?- se levantó del futon que yacía sobre la liza madera de pino- ugh...

Se incorporó por completo, se acomodó las ropas y avanzó sin mucha preocupación hasta su closet; sacó unas ropas limpias y comenzó a vestirse para salir a ver toda la marcha que se llevaba acabo.

- que fastidio- una vez listo, peinó su cabello elegantemente hacía atrás con una sola mano y abrió la puerta-...

Miró todo con detalle. Había una gran movilización de personas, monjes corriendo de aquí para allá y hasta una que otra sacerdotisa llegaba ya por ahí. Hidan se sonreía al deleitarse con tal hermosas presencias.

- vaya, vaya, vaya...- se sonrió mientras salía y se iba tras una- parece que es un gran movimiento para que estés aquí Shizune-chan

- hazte a un lado- decía la chica de cabellos castaños- Hidan... Tsunade-sama me había enviado desde ayer en la tarde por unos documentos de Chiriku-sama... pero parece que tú disponibilidad es casi como el viento- picó

- me extrañaste?- preguntó el joven divertido, para contraatacar.

- q-qué? Sueña!-gritó algo sonrojada- ya me voy!- dijo con algo de indignación- a la otra que te manden a alguien más, tal vez a Kotetsu o Izumo, no? jum...

- neh! Shizune-san! - Un monje de lentes llegaba corriendo- Chiriku-sama pide un favor tuyo antes de que te marches!- dijo algo agitado

- que pasa?- pregunto algo seria

- ayer han asesinado a dos más de nuestros monjes- Hidan sonrió por lo bajo- y parece que trataron de asesinar a un viajero también! pero este ha sobrevivido!- a Hidan el rostro se le palideció más de lo que ya era.

- cómo...- musitó le peliplata con asombro.

- voy para allá!- Shizune regresó corriendo junto el monje de lentes, el otro simplemente bufó.

- kuso...

Hidan miró como ambos se alejaban, su rostro se tornó de pocos amigos, no era muy buena noticia que alguien así estuviese vivo y menos si éste le había visto el rostro cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo...

- esta noche, le haré una visita- se dijo entre dientes.

Dio media vuelta y se fue al templo a simular que oraba por aquél desdichado hombre, mientras que interiormente no deseaba más que la inminente muerte de ese maldito desgraciado. Tendría que actuar rápido puesto que Shizune atendiéndolo, era un hecho que se salvaría.

- seré la última visita que le hagan...

Toda la tarde estuvo metido en el templo, nadie se atrevía a molestarle, todos sabían a la perfección como se ponía cuando se trataba de orar a su dios. El tiempo se fue rápido mientras que aquél peliplata se encontraba en posición de loto para orar, ningún ruido se escuchaba en el templo más que algunos monjes que llegaban también para orar al Dios del Fuego. El murmullo constante de los pasos apresurados se fue calmando con forme avanzaba el tiempo. La tarde cayó definitivamente hasta que la noche ya se veía llegar, nuevamente estaba solo en aquél enorme y majestosos lugar. Solo el baile de las velas al compás de la suave brisa, que se colaba, lo acompañaban.

- *con Shizune atendiéndolo, es más que obvio su supervivencia... kuso... tengo que terminar con él rápido, debí haberlo matado en aquél instante...- meditaba en sus adentros Hidan- no... era demasiado rápido... maldita sea! Tenía que ser yo tan lento... ju, pero después de esta noche... no habrá nada por que preocuparse* jujuju- rió un poco antes de abrir sus ojos, la puerta nuevamente se abrió y el mismo monje de lentes se apareció.

- eh! Hidan!- le habló al peliplata

- si?- preguntó al momento en el que se incorporaba y volteaba para verlo a la cara- que pasa Kudo?- preguntó el peliplata al monje de cabellos azabaches y en punta que estaba frente a él- ya es hora de cenar, nos acompañaras o comerás en tu habitación?- le dijo serenamente con una bella sonrisa.

- ahora, a que viene esa pregunta?- una sonrisita se le pasó por el rostro.

- Chiriku-sama ha pedido que le hagas un favor después de la cena- explicó Kudo

- sabes para que me quiere?- llegó hasta donde el otro y ambos salieron- espero que no me mande a morir, ja- dijo con sorna refiriéndose a los últimos incidentes mortales.

- no lo sé Hidan, pero no sería mala idea- espetó con algo de molestia.

- tranquilo Kudo! Joder! que no eres mi amigo?- preguntó el otro con la misma sonrisa.

- eres difícil, eh... creo que van a pasar a alguien a la habitación que está a tu lado- le respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho- creo que quiere tratar algo contigo de eso...

- que molestia- se quejó Hidan

- ugh... en fin, donde cenas?- volvió a preguntar animado

- voy a mi habitación- respondió

- lo sabía... – sus palabras sonaron orgullosas de conocerle bien.

- igualmente tendré que ir a ver a Chiriku, no?

- Chiriku-sama!- corrigió

- si, si, lo que sea... nos vemos después...- se alejó por otro pasillo

Caminó sereno hasta su habitación, no había nadie en los pasillos y mucho menos en las habitaciones. Generalmente solo comían ahí aquéllos que se decían muy devotos a dios, inclusive llegando a tener votos de clausura. El peliplata llegó hasta su habitación, abrió y se topó con una bandeja de comida ya lista que lo esperaba. Cerró y se dispuso a disfrutar sus alimentos.

- ...- miró su comida- arroz, que emoción- sarcasmo por parte de este- al menos esta vez hay pescado!- sonrió- uhn?- miró un pequeño cuchillo que estaba al lado del plato- perfecto... – sonrió con málica- ahora... a comer- se sentó

+ FLASH BACK +

Una emoción extraña invadía el cuerpo y la mente de ambos, era extraño encontrarse en una situación así. Por una parte estaba el coraje de tener a alguien en frente que les pudiese dar pelea, por otro, la emoción de haber encontrado por fin a un rival digno para batirse en duelo... por último había una sensación extraña, una atracción envolvente...

Los movimientos rápidos por parte de Kakuzu hacían tambalear a Hidan un par de veces, si el peliplata tenía un pequeño defecto era su lentitud para pelear... era por eso que se valía de una guadaña triple... con ella, tenía una victoria casi segura, los años de perfeccionar la técnica no habían sido en vano. Sabía que cualquier falla podría costarle incluso la vida, pero si no descansaba un poco, también sería muy arriesgado... era aun decisión que tenía que tomarse con suma cautela pero con una velocidad increíble para ganar o morir.

En un pequeño descuido, mientras se razonaba entre la vida o la muerte, Kakuzu ya había logrado someter a Hidan por detrás, doblaba sus brazos con fuerza provocándole al otro un delicioso y placentero dolor...

- eres un poco lento, no?- picó

- maldito!- dijo le otro tratando de mirara hacía atrás- te juro que cuando me sueltes te voy a matar! Te cortaré en pedacitos y luego dejaré que los gusanos del bosque te coman!- gritó con ira

- como es que un idiota como tú ha matado a tantos?- preguntó intrigado y apretó un poco más

- kh- Kakuzu lo estaba apretando fuertemente contra si para tenerlo mejor sometido, sintió como una mano le arrancaba la capucha que lo cubría y los ojos verdes nuevamente le miraban con algo de sorpresa...

- vaya, vaya, vaya... solo eres un mocoso- exclamó el otro, el peliplata intentó safársele pero eso ocasionaba que el otro simplemente lo apretara más.

- ah...- un leve gemido se le escapó de la boca al sentir el cuerpo del otro muy pegado al suyo...- suéltame...- pidió con un leve rubor, estar en esa posición y ser sometido por primera vez en mucho tiempo le ocasionaban algunas reacciones extrañas.

- no lo creo- sonrió.

Estar en esas condiciones era hasta cierto punto...excitante? tonterías! Ningún desconocido le haría sentir eso! Jamás! Una ola de emociones y confusión se apoderaban de él. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien lo había podido detener de esa forma, someterlo y prácticamente tratarlo como una muñeca de trapo. Frustración, conmoción, extrañes, todo se revolvía en un solo lugar. Por una parte de sentía humillado de no poder contra aquél tipo, otra parte se sentía extrañamente bien por alguna razón que aún no terminaba de entender él mismo...

Sabía que si no hacía algo, quien terminaría tres metro bajo tierra sería él...

- enserio?- Hidan sonrió

- kh!- Kakuzu sintió un dolor insoportable en su pecho

- ju...-la lanza de Hidan logró clavársele al otro en el pecho, Kakuzu soltó al peliplata quién tomó nuevamente su guadaña y apunto al cuello del otro- decías?- esa cínica sonrisa en su rostro que Kakuzu la apreció a la perfección...

Un rostro bello y casi celestial con la mente de un enfermo religioso, una criatura que bien pudo haber considerado un ángel si no fuese por la condición en la que ambos se encontraban, tal vez si lo hubiese conocido en otra forma... estupideces! era matar o ser muerto! Ese bello rostro no era más que una mascara de inocencia que cubría a un monstruo sediento de sangre, si bien pudo haberle nombrado "ángel"... no era más que un sucio demonio.

- tendrás el honor de ser una ofrenda para Jashin-sama, pagano!

- kh... jah- el rostro de Hidan cambió de uno sonriente a uno sorprendido, aquél extraño se había sacado la lanza del pecho

- No es posible...

+FLASH BACK END +

- parece que no es alguien normal...- se dijo así mismo pensativo- después de todo a logrado hacerme frente!- sonrió

Terminó de comer el arroz y prosiguió con el pescado, cenó con calma, quería hacer esperar un poco a aquél viejo inservible que ya debería estar por retirarse, según Hidan, no creía como es que algo tan detestable podría ser un guardián... casi una maquina de matar! Era inconcebible!

Terminó de cenar y se alistó para ir con Chiriku, logró escuchar en el transcurso de su cena como llegaban algunas personas y se abrían paso a la habitación de al lado, tal parecía que Kudo no mentía.

La habitación de al lado había estado abandonada por mas de 10 años, y decir que el peliplata llevaba en la misma habitación cerca de 15 de los 19 años de su vida que había pasado ahí. Sin duda alguna, era uno de los pocos monjes que habían pasado casi toda su vida dentro del templo.

El peliplata había quedado huérfano de padre y madre, a causa de una terrible epidemia en su villa natal, a los 2 años de edad, después de ahí alguien se hizo cargó de él enviándolo a ese templo en donde había pasado los últimos 17 años de su vida, sin duda toda una odisea para alguien joven como él.

Conforme al correr del tiempo, se fue haciendo fiel devoto a la religión e inclusive se entregó en cuerpo y alma, aunque no precisamente al Dios que debía... La relación con los demás monjes era más o menos buena, la mayoría parecía envidiarle por que se le daban algunos privilegios... después de todo, era uno de los monjes con más historia ahí y uno de los más proliferos, inclusive unos de los más populares a suceder a Chiriku... Para más envidia de todos y resentimiento hacía él, hacía unos 6 años que había cambiado un poco... pues seguía siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre...

En fin... ahora, otro asunto le acontecía...

Guardó el pequeño cuchillo entre sus ropas, tomó la bandeja y la puso junto a la puerta en un pequeño recibidor en donde alguien más se encargaría de recogerlo más tarde. Sacudió un poco sus ropas y volvió a peinar su cabellera plateada con una mano hacía atrás, abrió la puerta y salió solemnemente al pasillo...

Un monje calvo y Kudo se encontraban ahí, Hidan no se sorprendió de que Chiriku lo hubiese mandado a llamar...total, ese vejete nunca iba a reunirse con él más que cuándo eran misiones realmente necesarias según el viejo, visitar enfermos terminales y salvarles en la fe... tonterías nada más... Se acercó tranquilo a ver que era tanto alboroto, después de eso iría a matar a aquél sujeto...

Miró un momento a los monjes de la puerta, el calvo era uno de los más allegados a Chiriku y por lo tanto, mejor conservarse bien en lo que cabía y mostrar un poco de respeto falso. Se acercó más y pudo observar a aquel tipo con el que se había enfrentado el día anterior, sonrió para si y fue directamente con Kudo.

- Kudo?- preugntó Hidan

- ah! Hidan!- el calvo también volteo a ver a Hidan- que bueno que ya estás aquí

- para que soy bueno?- preguntó con cortesía

- Hidan- el calvo habló serio.- Chiriku-sama pide un favor de ti

- a sus ordenes- prestó atención.

- este pobre hombre- señaló a Kakuzu quien yacía dormido sobre un futon en medio de la habitación- Fue otra victima del asesino, es un pobre hombre que venía a ofrecer penitencia al templo... se quedará aquí hasta que se pueda recuperar y hacer su penitencia, Hidan- el peliplata asintió- eso es lo que pudo contarnos antes de quedarse dormido...

- ya veo...

- necesitamos que le cuides hasta el momento en que pueda comenzar su penitencia- continuó.

- si!- hizo una pequeña reverencia- como ordene

- las instrucciones de cuidado que dejó Shizune-sa están en esas hojas- señaló unas hojas que estaban sobre una mesita

- ya se ha retirado?- preguntó el ojilila

- si- Kudo

- te lo encargamos mucho Hidan- dijo el calvo- nos veremos después

- si...

- te ves- Kudo. Hidan le hizo una seña de aprobación y segundos más tardes ambos ya se habían desaparecido por completo del pasillo.

Dio un ultima mirada por le lugar, se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie y entró a la habitación, cerrando con seguro. Una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus finos y delgados labios. Caminó hasta aquél cuerpo inmóvil y se arrodilló frente a él.

Estaba aún con yutaka blanca. Se podía apreciar el pecho trabajado de aquél hombre y las vendas que cubrían la herida que el mismo le había ocasionado. Miró su semblante joven y varonil, sus cabellos oscuros reposaban sobre la almohadilla suavemente y su expresión tranquila le quedaba de presa fácil. El peliplata se sorprendió un poco al ver unas cicatrices en al boca del hombre, como si alguien le hubiese tratado de hacer más grande la boca y ahora ya estuviese bien cicatrizadas... sin notarlo una de las manso del ojilila se pasó suavemente por la cara de aquél desconocido con quien tuvo una afrenta, se veía tranquilo...

-...- Hidan reaccionó y quitó su mano de la cara del sujeto, se asustó un poco por su mismo acto pero al fin sonrió débilmente- no me la pudieron poner más fácil

Se acercó poco a poco, empuñó en alto el cuchillito. Lo apuñalaría en la misma herida y esta vez se cercioraría de que muriese de una buena vez por todas... así nadie pensaría que murió asesinado, una simple e incontrolable hemorragia no caería mal a nadie. Se fué acercando lentamente y justo cuando se dejó ir, un poderoso y fuerte brazo lo tomó de la muñeca.

- ...- aquél tío estaba despierto

- tú! Estabas despierto!- gritó

- hola!- rió malicioso

Nuevamente se miraron a la cara, Hidan movió el brazo rápidamente al sentir algo flojo el agarre del otro, se dejó ir con todo para clavarle el puñal en la herida cuando un movimiento del otro lo saco del lugar. Qué hacía? Lo había jalado, acaso quería morir más rápido o qué? No...no le había clavado el puñal, pero si lo había jalado, no? Pudo escuchar como el cuchillo había caído al suelo, pero él...

- ...

Sus rostros habían quedado a escasos centímetros de distancia, la respiración cálida de ambos se dejaba sentir en la boca del otro, un leve sonrojo de parte de Hidan, que no dejaba de pasar su mirada de los ojos verdes a los labios de aquél tipo. Una sensación extraña como la primera vez que se enfrentaron, aquélla que cuando lo tenía bien apresado por detrás le había hecho sentirse extraño... pero que era?

-...- sin detenerse a tomar explicaciones concientes, un impulso lo llevó a acercarse a esa boca fundiéndose en un beso suave y cálido

- n...

Si... aquél tipo lo había jalado y ahora, lo estaba besando en los labios. Hidan sintió su rostro arder ante ese acto, no reaccionaba o no quería hacerlo, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento que se estaba llevando a cabo, sentía como la húmeda lengua de aquél sujeto entraba en su boca, como mordisqueaba sus labios y el dulce sabor de su aliento.

Cómo era posible? y lo que era peor, no hacía nada y hasta... le correspondía! Un nítido olor a pino le llegaba hasta su nariz, se sentía bien y reconfortable ese olor...

- pero qué...- Todo parecía bello, hasta que Hidan reaccionó a su súbitas acciones, se separó y miró al otro espantado.

- ju...

KONTINUARÁ...


	3. Bruma

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Antes de que me maten, UNA ENORME DISCULPA. Ya me brinqué la barda con estos 2 años sin actualizar pero bueno, motivos y razones sobran.**

**He intentado cambiar un poco le lenguaje de la historia que utilicé cuando escribí la historia pero no se ha modificado mucho a diferencia de las otras dos. **

**Mil gracias a quienes me han dejado un comentario: ****ll Autumn Twilight ll****, ****Denny Dirtyview**** y ****Rox Madara****, en cuanto pueda juro que les responderé personalmente a cada una.**

**Ahora, si alguien sigue leyendo esto: A LEER.**

—

Pocos son los momentos maravillosos que se añoran con el alma, situaciones intensas que viven del sentimiento que provocan, la sutilidad con que llegan y la vanidad con que se esfuman y hacen desear que aparezcan otra vez... no son más que deseos retorcidos pidiendo salir a gritos...

**In The Silence Infinity**

By **Sottomaru.**

**Capitulo 3.- "Bruma"**

Hidan miraba al cielo, perdido entre su mente. Habían pasado un par de días desde que se le había asignado su misión al peliplata. Trataba de evitar un poco ver a su 'tarea', si era posible. Una espesa bruma cubría el día con intensidad, a tal grado que obligaba a todos en el templo a dejar sus obligaciones por esta ocasión. Usualmente siempre se podía ver a pesar de la espesa blancura que hubiese, pero en días como este lo más que se veía era el cuerpo de uno mismo rodeados de una inmensa nada...

El peliplata estaba sentado en el borde del pasillo, de suave madera con olor a pino, miraba empedernidamente el cielo sin encontrar alguna cosa que pudiese manchar el deslumbrante blanco, los árboles habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, inclusive los más grandes y frondosos; mecía sus piernas sin mucho animo pensando en todo lo que podía y no quería.

En su mirada se veía soledad, inclusive un toque de tristeza. Ni siquiera el poder caer al pequeño barranco que había bajo él le hacía sentir algo, y es que el templo tenía sus desniveles muy proliferos, los cuartos de los monjes usualmente se encontraban en desniveles muy elevados y cualquiera podría caer si no se fijaba...

- ah...- un leve suspiro se dejó oír de sus pálidos labios.

+Flash Back+

- pero qué...- se separó del otro después de un húmedo beso.

- ju...

+ FLASH BACK END+

- uhm- se llevó una mano a su boca y rozó levemente sus labios, una sonrisa fugaz pasó por su boca- que tonto...- se dijo así mismo.

No podía negar que ese beso le había agradado, sin embargo, solo habría sido un desliz de su parte y ahora no podía esperar más para matar a aquel hombre que seguía siendo desconocido para él. Su mirada de endureció, sus ojos lilas miraron a la nada con algo de frustración y dolor, y una decisión se cruzó por su mente.

- ..- miró al cuarto que se cernía detrás suyo, la puerta cerrada indicaba que ese tipo dormía otra vez- que cuco... dormirse sabiendo que yo lo puedo matar- se sonrió así mismo, se incorporó del lugar en el cual había estado y caminó hasta la puerta, abrió cuidadosamente para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas- o será que se burla de mi el idiota- su sonrisa cambió a otra expresión

Entro sutilmente al cuarto, Kakuzu tenía una expresión tranquila y despreocupada como la noche anterior. Hidan frunció el ceño, la última vez que se había acercado a él en esas condiciones, el estúpido ése lo había tomado desprevenido. Un mínimo sonrojo se le apareció en el rostro al peliplata. Sus ojos divisaron unas almohadas, anduvo hasta ellas y tomó una.

- sin aire, no hay vida- sonrió cínicamente otra vez.

Regresó a donde le otro hacía como que dormitaba y se acercó con cautela, ahora o nunca. Se hincó nuevamente y tomó la almohada con fuerza, la levantó y apuntó al rostro de Kakuzu, se dejó ir nuevamente sobre él pero algo detuvo su carrera.

- kh...- rechinó entre dientes el peliplata.

- solo los idiotas como tú cometen el mismo error- una sonrisa se cernía en el rostro del hombre.

Kakuzu tenía en mano el pequeño cuchillo con el que Hidan había intentado matarlo la noche anterior, apuntaba fervientemente al cuello del peliplata mientras que este solo lo miraba con rabia.

- maldito...- se separó de él y se le quedó mirando sentado- como es qué…

- ju, no te imaginas lo que se aprende allá afuera- Kakuzu comenzó a incorporarse, dejando ver un poco más de las marcas que tenía en su pecho.

-...- Hidan se le quedó viendo aun con ese leve sonrojo.

- qué?

- n-nada- dijo molesto.

- ...- esta vez fue Kakuzu quien se le quedó viendo-No se supone que los monjecillos como tú deberían estar haciendo actividades estúpidas?- alzó una ceja al terminar la pregunta.

- cállate!- gritó- yo estoy haciendo lo que me mandaron! Imbécil...

- ...

- soy el encargado de cuidarte- el desdén no se hizo esperar en sus palabras.

- ja! Buena la hacen, el que intenta matarme y el que me tiene que cuidar- irónico.

- uhm- frunció el ceño con ese comentario- no te alegres, sabes? En cuanto te descuides te mataré.

- solo los idiotas revelan sus planes- expresó.

- qué es lo que tratas de decir? A caso insinúas que soy idiota?- comenzó a exaltarse.

- sin comentarios- se cruzó de brazos, con una divertida sonrisa.

- maldito!- casi se le va encima, lo tomó del cuello y su puño estuvo a punto de incrustársele en el rostro a Kakuzu, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el monje de lentes se apareció por ahí.

- n?- miró a los dos y estos dos también le miraron a él.

Hidan se separo rápido y sonrió nerviosamente, Kudo lo miró alzando una cela por encima de su lentes negros y Kakuzu solo se limito a mirar. El monje de lentes entró y cerró tras su paso, se sentó al lado de Hidan y miró a Kakuzu.

-parece que ya está mejor...eh...- lo miró.

- Kakuzu, solo Kakuzu- dijo con voz ronca.

- ...- Hidan se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió al saber por fin el nombre de su próxima ofrenda.

- Kakuzu-san- Kudo- espero que Hidan lo esté tratando bien- miró de reojo al peliplata- suele ser 'medio' impulsivo a veces.

- qué?- Hidan.

- no pudieron poner a cuidarme a alguien mejor- le respondió mirando al peliplata, esa mirada que le mandó intimidó un poco al otro quien se sonrojo un poco más.

- ya veo- Kudo- me podría decir algo sobre su atacante? Estamos tratando de mejorar nuestra seguridad, ya van 20 monjes en este año que mueren- Hidan sonrió con orgullo.

- no lo se, todo fue tan rápido- mintió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ya veo...- se levantó- me retiro...tiene que descansar, Hidan...ya sabes…

- si, si... no jodas!- dijo molesto, Kudo salió de la habitación volviéndolos a dejar solos.

- ..- los dos esperaron a que la puerta se cerrara y nuevamente unas miradas asesinas por parte de uno al otro- no pareces un monje común- dijo el otro analizándolo.

- es por que soy especial- sonrió.

- eso parece... Hidan- sonrió.

- yo también dudo que hayas sido un simple viajero...Kakuzu- ambos se miraron.

- es por que no soy un viajero, idiota, vine aquí por una razón muy especial- sonrió.

- uhm...

- hagamos algo- se espetó serio.

- que cosa?

- no diré nada de ti si me dejas lograr mi objetivo.

- uhm- frunció el ceño- puedo saber cual es tu objetivo?

- solo los idiotas revelan sus planes- respondió con crudeza.

- uhm!- lo pensó un poco-...bueno, está bien...- respondió con algo de duda- pero que quede claro que si intentas algo, te mato...

- bien- extendió su mano.

- n?- Hidan dudó si estrecharla o no, lo miró pensativo y con timidez extendió su mano hasta estrechar la del otro- bien.

- ju...- Kakuzu lo volvió a jalar contra si, dándole otro beso en los labios como la noche anterior.

-n...!

Su cuerpo se tensó por un instante, lo había tomado por sorpresa por segunda ocasión. Esta vez reaccionó más rápido que la vez anterior pero eso no impidió que no se levantara por completo. Lo miró al rostro, observó su sonrisa cínica y un leve sonrojo se veía ya coloreado por sus pálidas mejillas.

- q-qué?- trato de sonar asqueado.

- juju- rió Kakuzu mirándolo con diversión.

- pero que coño te pasa?- gritó.

- dirás que no te ha gustado- lo miró serio.

- kh- no respondió a eso- deja de hacer eso!

- ...

- no estés jugando conmigo!- se levanto indignado y salió de la habitación dejando a Kakuzu solo.

- ah...- Kakuzu se recostó- ya regresarás... siempre lo hacen- rió.

- kh! – unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos lilas de Hidan.

Un coraje le recorría todo el cuerpo, se alejó del lugar caminando por el pasillo lo más rápido posible. Sus puños se apretaban lo más que podían, inclusive haciéndolo sangrar de la mano derecha, sus dientes rechinaban levemente por la fuerza que el peliplata imprimía en ellos. Una manga de sus kimono se talló contra su rostro para borra cualquier rastro de debilidad.

Se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver la puerta de aquélla habitación, su semblante se tranquilizó hasta formarse algo preocupado. La mueca cambió a como era hasta hacía unos momento otra vez, se volteó de golpe y siguió su camino hasta perderse por el pasillo...

Un día azulado se cernía sobre Konoha, las calles se veían llenas como era costumbre. Autos iban y venían, gente de suntuoso kimonos se paseaba por las calles, otro más con kimono sencillos pero igualmente bellos caminaban con tranquilidad. No había vida como la de Konoha, sin duda alguna.

En el centro del lugar, se encontraba la edificación más bella y grande que ahí se pudiese encontrar. Una enrome casa que bien podría ser comparada con una mansión, esas eran las oficinas centrales de Konoha y la casa de la Hokage, líder del lugar.

La insignia de la hoja resaltaba en lo más alto, colores claros y agradables a la vista adornaban todo. Gente entraba y tardaba un poco en salir. Un auto llegaba a las puertas y dos jóvenes se apresuraban a salir al encuentro de la persona que acababa de llegar.

- ...- uno que llevaba el flequillo del lado derecho, abrió la puerta- Shizune-san!- hizo una leve reverencia por parte del castaño

- gracias Izumo- dijo la chica al salir del auto- hola, Kotetsu!- saludó a otro que llevaba el cabello despeinado y color azabache

- Tsunade-sama te espera- le informó Kotetsu

- si!

Los tres entraron al enorme edificio, y el auto desapareció.

Una mujer rubia, de entrañable belleza y gran presencia se encontraba revisando unos papeles que un hombre desobligado le había llevado. Un fino hilo de humo se escapaba de la boca de un tipo alto de cabellos oscuros y barba del mismo color. Tal parecía que lo que hacía ahí no le interesaba mucho.

- así que han estado matando gente cerca del templo del fuego- meditaba la mujer. Un suntuoso kimono verde estorbaba a todas sus labores.

- si- unas nubecillas de humo salieron ante su respuesta- y además, alguien está cazando guardias- dijo ya más serio- un caza recompensas quizás.

- uhm- gruño la rubia- ah...

- quieres mandar más a fondo las investigaciones?- le preguntó el otro.

- no, quiero que captures a aquél que mata a tus compañeros... también quiero ver sobre el asesino en el templo del Fuego.

- hasta ahora, en este año, lleva 20 monjes muertos- respondió.

- 22, querrás decir, Azuma-san –Shizune entraba a la habitación- con su permiso Tsunade-sama

- ah, Shizune.- Tsunade- ya llegaste!

- si!

- como que 22?- preguntó la rubia.

- el día que yo llegase, han matado a 2 más- explicó- y a un viajero que se dirigía ahí lo atacaron... ha logrado sobrevivir.

- dios...- se quejó la rubia- ve e interrógalo, Azuma-ordenó- en cuanto termines de hacer la investigación sobre tus compañeros.

- si!- asintió- aunque sabes? Siento que hay una relación a todo esto... creo que tiene que ver eso de... 'Akatsuki'... aunque solo son rumores hasta el momento.

- investiga, no quiero especulaciones antes de tiempo- le sentenció la rubia.

- si!

- lleva a Kotetsu e Izumo, también llévate a ese niño…

- Shikamaru?- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- si, te serán de ayuda sus deducciones- sonrió de igual manera.

- como ordenes- asintió.

- retírate...

Los pasillos del templo se iluminaban tenuemente por algunas velas, la mayoría de los monjes se encontraban cenando ya en sus habitaciones. La bruma aun no despejaba, tal vez duraría otro día más o hasta dos. No había nada seguro...

Unos afligidos pasos se dirigían por el pasillo. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con la cena de su "trabajo", una mirada de fastidió y molestia se aparecía. No quería verlo y sin embargo tendría que hacerlo, ese era su deber.

Las velas bailoteaban levemente ante los movimientos del peliplata, anduvo sin prisas hasta el cuarto, abrió como pudo y sin mirar el interior cerró. Aun seguía molestó con ese tonto, no sabía por qué pero tampoco le importaba ponerse a responderse él mismo. Dejó la charola en una mesita y se dispuso a dedicarle unas cuantas palabras a Kakuzu antes de retirarse a su cuarto. Sus ojos se exaltaron al ver que en ese lugar no había nadie.

- Kakuzu?- preguntó- estás aquí?- Pero nadie respondió- KAKUZU!- alzó más la voz- no es gracioso, Kakuzu! Estás aquí?- nada...

Eso hizo enojar a Hidan, pero a la vez lo hizo entristecer un poco. Buscó por toda la habitación con su mirada sin encontrarle. Suspiró con resignación y se dio media vuelta para irse, no le importaba en dónde se había metido ese idiota. Sin querer se topó con un pecho fuerte frente a su narices, un sonrojó violento se posesionó de él y con timidez levantó su rostro.

- ah...- miró a Kakuzu de pie frente a él, muy cerca de su cuerpo.

- me buscabas?- le preguntó con seriedad.

- yo...- se trató de apartar pero el otro lo abrazo atrayéndolo contra si- n-no!

- Hidan!- lo llamó apresándolo más.

- n...

- quiero que me escuches!- levantó la voz.

- no quiero! Suéltame idiota!- se jaloneo un poco, igual sabía que sería inútil separarse de él- kh!

- me escudarás?

-...

- Hidan...

- habla ya! Imbécil!- gritó, unas lagrimillas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos lilas.

Ese sentimiento por tercera vez, agradable y doloroso. Una sensación de impotencia pero al mismo tiempo de deseo, muchas contradicciones, sentimientos encontrados que tenían respuesta, que Hidan no quería aceptar. Un sentimiento que indudablemente tenía nombre... y aunque no lo había experimentado nunca sabía bien que era eso.

- no estoy jugando contigo- dijo más serio de lo que hasta ahora se había mostrado

- ah no?- dijo cohibido- entonces qué? me quieres manipular?- eso sonó con un poco de dolor

- en verdad eres idiota- sonrió un poco

- si nada más me querías para esto ya esta bien, me voy!- trató de jalonearse

- no! te quedas y escuchas imbécil!

- cállate! Si no se me da la gana no lo hago! Si no me sueltas, te juro que te arrepentirás, Jashin-sama enviará una maldición sobre ti!

- ja!- rió un poco, con una mano le tomó el rostro por la barbilla a Hidan- mírame...

- no!

- que me mires!- le alzó el rostro y volvió a apreciar esos ojos lilas.

-...

- quieres que te bese otra vez?

- qué?- se sorprendió- n-no...yo...

- acepta que te gusto...- esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría...- ju..

-...

- me gustas, no sabes cuanto- dicho esto lo volvió a besar.

- Kakuzu...

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
